Notice Me
by Fire Witch1
Summary: It's all Kagome's ever wanted...REVISED! R&R will have future chapters


Notice Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Fire Witch1  
  
Disclaimer: There's no need for a disclaimer this is all my own, except for Inuyasha of course. I highly recommend if you make fun of this story it's your loss.  
  
Claimer: © All rights reserved to Spaz Inc.  
Henceforth if you read any of my writings under the penalty of your very gruesome  
death thou shall not copy or exploit any of my writing.  
  
*~*  
  
I looked around camp to see everyone asleep, with the exception of the ever-prying eyes of Inuyasha. I wish he would notice me and treat me just a little more than his shard detector. I sighed and let the tears fall that were welling up in my eyes without my notice.  
  
I looked around camp to see every one asleep and noticed Kagome crying. I checked once more to see that every one really was asleep and jumped down from my usual perch in my tree. I walked slowly over to Kagome and whipped the tears from her face.  
  
"Shush now, don't cry you know how I hate to see you cry. What's wrong you know can tell me."  
  
"That's just it I can't, but I wish I could."  
  
He reached down to me and picked me up bridal style. "I want to show you something. I know you'll like," he said as he jumped tree to tree. I looked up, his long silver hair gently swaying in the wind, it glistening in the moonlight, his strong arms holding me close I breathed deeply in his sent. His sent is heavenly like the dream you never want to wake out of but eventually you have to. Right then and there I knew I have to tell him how I felt. I knew he was the one the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with all of my waking moments with. Every time I breathed I want him to be there. Yet how was he the one never in a million years did I ever think, but that's just it I didn't think I never thought who I would spend the rest of my life with until now.  
  
Every idea I had was shot down so I just kept my ideas about him and my feelings for him secret. I never thought he'd understand so I berried the feelings for him shoved him and every man away. Just as he did to me or was I really the one who was pushing him away. With all those sits no wonder he pushed me away. How could he ever love someone after what that bitch Kikyo did to him. No wonder he pushes me away, yeah, that's it. But tonight could be my chance to show him he's not alone in this dreamless world. The world could be a cruel place, but he didn't deserve to be treated that way, being ridiculed just because he was different. He landed softly in an open grassy field and set me down gently then took a seat beside me.  
  
Gods she made every hair on my neck stand up. I had to tell her my true feelings about her, but would she understand or just laugh at me? No she wouldn't laugh that wasn't who she was, but did she share his feelings? There's only one-way too find out. As I opened my mouth to speak I noticed she was humming her voice sounded like a thousand angles.  
  
"If you want to sing go ahead."  
  
"Inuyasha the song I'm about to sing is just a piece of my feelings for you so listen carefully."  
  
"Maybe it's intuition but some things you just don't question Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant and there it goes, I think I found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe...  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason Only the sense of completion And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I've found my way home I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe...  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
"Y-you love me?" I stuttered  
  
"How couldn't I love you?"  
  
"Kagome I- I love you I love everything about you."  
  
I smiled as we watched the stars, with me leaning on his shoulder. We sat there which seamed like eternity, but was mere minutes. We walked back to camp, there was no question I found my soul mate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you like peoples! I REVISED!!!! I've got one thing to say: DAMN! MY WRITING SUCKED WHEN I FIRST STARTED FANFIC'S!! I didn't realize you guys read the crappy version of this...O.O... I sucked and no one told me!? I glad I re-read this.there will be more chapters to come.Yes, This is very sappy... so...I KILL YOU IF YOU MAKE FUN OF MY SAPPY FIC!!!!! 


End file.
